


If Only...

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cause even for an agent of chaos, Dream gives him one, Fundy deserves to curse, Fundy needs a hug, Fundy needs to let go somethings of his chest, Fundy-centric, Gen, Good Fiancé Dream, Grief/Mourning, He deserves so much, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Post-War Finale, Sad Floris | Fundy, Self-Hatred, as a treat, but yeah he doesn't hold back, caring Dream, cursing, he still cares, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: Fundy watches as the sun dips into the horizon."Fundy?" his ears perk to the sounds of his lover's voice"He's gone." He only says in reply
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Stories of Block Men [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 20
Kudos: 359





	If Only...

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Quackity's stream earlier today and when Wilbur appeared, they started joking how Fundy was jealous that he wasn't president, and Fundy delivered the wonderful line of "I'm jealous of the fact that Tubbo still has a dad somewhere and I don't"
> 
> and boy did brain juices go BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR
> 
> SO yeah, have this mess of me just wanting to write feelings in a broken parent-child relationship.
> 
> I definitely made myself tear up while writing this. Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> PS. A fic not inspired by/based on a song for once? More likely thank you think
> 
> PPS. ONLY CHARACTERS BEING SHIPPED :)

The sun dipped into the horizon, the warmth still drawn from the light clings to Fundy's skin like pollen. Somewhere, along the cracked paths and giant crater that was once L'Manberg, he still burns. 

"Fundy?" his ears twitch to the sound of his lover's voice. He notes how Dream speaks softly, almost as if he speaks any louder he will resemble the sound of a bomb that will leave his ears ringing. ~~He ignores how they still do even after the dust has settled.~~

"He's gone." He says, and Dream doesn't ask who he means because he knows. Knows that Wilbur left without another word, took everything he could with him when he pressed that button that sent everything sky high. 

Dream doesn't speak, only walks closer. 

"You know Dream, I'm kinda glad that he's gone." Fundy smiles, it shakes like a leaf in a storm. "There was nothing to be done about him anyway."   
  


"Are you?" the whisper makes him scoff

"Of course." He laughs, it resembles the sound of glass shattering, bitter and splitting "I mean why should I be sad that he left without another word to his son? Why should I care that he gave leadership to someone he cared for more than me? Tubbo's a great person, he's probably the best person to be the leader of the new L'Manberg."

Dream turns to him, maskless face and expressive eyes stare back at him, reading him. Fundy avoids looking into those pools, he gestures wildly as the sky darkens. 

"Why should I care that he only seemed to favor Tommy and Tubbo? It's not like he ever truly appreciated me. I was just a baby to him. His little kid of a son who will never be anything more than what his father said about him. His embarrassment of an heir who was _everyone's_ favorite joke." his voice grows louder, almost like a roar, it goes over the trees and echoes through darkness. "Who cares that he blew up the one place that was our home- MY home? So what if after blowing up I find out from my bloody Grandfather that he's dead?" he laughs again, he thinks he sounds manic, and in the back of his head a voice tells him that he's sounding like Wilbur, he blocks it "Not me! I don't care! I'm fucking glad he's dead!" 

The wind blows and something drip down his chin. He raises his hand up to clean it away but it doesn't stop. He realizes the thing that drips down are tears. He's crying. And with that realization, everything burst out of him. Raw and explosive...

ha... 

"Fuck!" he screams, hands scrubbing furiously at his eyes, and Dreams eyes soften, knowing. 

"Let it out Fundy... you've kept it locked away in your chest for too long." 

"No! No I shouldn't be fucking crying because he means nothing. He shouldn't mean anything! He's gone, went out exactly how he wanted. Made sure to take everyone's happy fucking ending as he left without a goddamn single word to any of us! AArGH, It's not fucking fair!" he swings his hands down, claws piercing into his palms. 

"What isn't? What isn't fair, Fundy?" Dream coaxes, and another day Fundy would've bitten his tongue and kept everything inside, would shake his head and sigh. His anger would deflate and leave him empty. Today is different though, everything about today is different. 

"Everything! He had the fucking audacity to leave. Didn't even give me a fucking chance to tell him all I've wished to say since he pushed me to the side. I didn't get to say how much I hated him, how much he fucking ruined me. I didn't get to tell him of all my achievements without his help. How he was wrong in casting me aside. How I became my own person, someone who found purpose, and built things with his own hands, and found people to care about. All without him!" his voice breaks, "It isn't fair that he's gone and I have to stay here, with all this goddamn self-hatred because I fucking missed him. It isn't fair-" a sob rips from his throat, grief suffocating him.

Dream moves forward, wraps his arms around his torso, a hand to the back of his head brings his face closer to the other's shoulder. And he hugs Dream, hugs him so tight he's pretty sure he might snap a rib or two. Anguished cries pouring out of his lips like a raging waterfall. 

"I hate myself that I miss him. That some part of me still considers him my father when both promised to erase each other from our own stories. I hate that-" and he breathes in sharply, struggling to breathe "I hate that I never had the chance to start over... That I never got to have a father again." Dream brings them to the floor gently, never letting go of him as Fundy continued to wail for something that he will never get back.

_"He's gone, and I'll never get to tell him how much **I loved him** "_

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha daddy issues go NYOOM
> 
> Damn Fundy, you really love the word fuck huh?
> 
> Fundy is all over the place, but that's how it is when you're overwhelmed and don't know how to exactly react to everything.  
> Fundy is such an underrated character. People really need to appreciate him more cause he's brought so many good things to the table. 
> 
> Fundy's always been the one picked on by everyone and I think Wilbur definitely contributed to that. And every time Fundy tries to be sentimental and bring feeling he gets shot down and has to hold everything close.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it as always. ^-^ 
> 
> Till the next!


End file.
